Second Chance at Romance
by tomboy123
Summary: Maka catches Blair kissing Soul, then she gets called away for a meeting with Stein. After she is faced with a life altering decision Soul's harsh words forced her into a rash choice.Full summary inside. T for language and incidents later.SoMa
1. Chapter 1

Maka walked into Soul's room to wake him up when she did she caught Blair kissing Soul. She ran out left a note on the table and went straight to school. Stein told Maka to come to his office tomorrow before school at around 5AM pointing out she would be back home in time to wake Soul up. After they have a huge fight Maka made her choice and around a year later Soul has a new partner with a dark secret and special ways of keeping them secret. Will Maka be able to rescue Soul? Will she be able to convince him of his new meister's true self or like the breakfast the mornning it all started will it end in cruel words, last regrets, and many many tears.

I don't own Soul eater or any brands or pruducts messioned in this fic all I own is Heart, Kama, Amy, and Connar.

(A/N Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty are all 15. Use your imagination. It's important for later in the story)

Intro part 1

Maka's POV

Friday

"Maka you have to make a very serious decision. You can either stay and maybe sometimes go on missions with Soul or you can go on a mission to kill a very powerful witch with another weapon and after if you so choose you can be Soul's Meister, but if you choose the former you'll have to do extensive training that will only end once you are a student here again. I will give you the rest of the weekend to decide." Stein looked at me and gave me his crooked grin and waited for me to respond.

"Why me?" I asked. This is so weird. Why would I, one of the weakest meisters, do this kind of mission?

"Well you see you have special blood. You're a meister yet you have weapon blood. I can't tell you more unless you accept that option." Stein said his cigerette in his mouth and his lighter on its way to do its job.

"Can I talk to Soul about it first?" I asked. Its not like I couldn't tell ?

"I guess, but you can't disclose many details about it. Do you think you coul handle that?"stein raised an eye brow while asking me his question.

"Absolutely! I can't say a lot. Can do." I said maybe a bit to cheerfuly

"Don't forget to tell me your decision. ok?" Stein finished

"Ok." I replied

Saturday

"I can make Soul's favorite breakfast before I tell him. That's sure to make him happy. He might even smile. I just have to remember not to say to much." I clapped my hands together and began to work.

After I finished I called to Soul "Soul Breakfast!"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own soul eater or any other products mensioned the only thing I own are heart, Connar, Amy, and kama.

Introduction part 2

Soul's POV

_Why did it have to end like this? Is this what we wanted? For all I knew she was serious. So why didn't I take her seriously? _Soul thought looking around the street he was on fighting tears of sadness and frustration. Hearing her voice mail again didn't help his guilt. he hit the end button and pressed the number 2

Earlier that day

"Soul Breakfast!" Maka yelled to me.Not wanting to enter my room today I guess. Maybe because yesterday she caught Blair kissing me. Now beleive me I DON'T like Blair. I think she's hot and can be nice, but I would rather date Maka. Wait! What am I even thinking! Soul mentaly slapped himself for such thoughts

"Ok I'm up!" I yelled back as I got up pulled my clothing on and combed my hair.

"Whatcha make?" I asked walking into the kitchen the smell of pancakes or waffles in the air. Of course when I come in she has both on the table. I like waffles and she pefers pancakes so today is cool so far that is until...

"Soul-kun! Blair-chan wants to play! Why do you pay attention to Maka and not me I have bigger breasts." Blair said grabing my head and pushing it into her huge boobs smothering me. Being used to it by now I pushed myself off with getting a nosebleed, but brased myself for a Maka Chop that didn't come. I opened my clentched eyes to see Maka, her banges covering her eyes, staring at the floor clenching her fists. Out of now where she just stopped looked up and smiled her fake smile she only wears when she wants me to drop it, but there was nothing to drop.

"Your right Blair your boobs are bigger than mine. Soul congrats on the no nosebleed. You seem to have been training for this day with Blair's help for a while so I wont Disturbe you on your newest developement. Blair I hope you keep him well trained. Soul I have nothing to say to you, but I lost my apitite so I will be skipping breakfast to lunch. I"ll be heading to school now." Maka said to both of us still with her fake smile she was almost out the door too, but...

"Hey maybe the next time you see people makeing out you should just forget about it. Oh and I hope that little outburst didn't have anything to do with your jeolousy over Blair both her body being better than yours and she kissed me before you." I said in my 'cool' tone Blair immediatly turned into her cat form and sprinted to the couch for cover.

"Soul(crap I hate that tone) I don't think you'll be worrying about my 'tiny tits' for much longer. So I tried to be nice and leave you to your space, make your favorite breakfast, and I didn't kill you with the most resent Blair insident. So can I go to school and have the rest of my already suck day in peace and akward silence?" Maka said in a forced calm tone and a neutral look.

"I'm not letting you go till you apologize for walking in my room without nocking then getting mad at me for what you see. Oh and 'tiny tits' they say relazation is the first step to the road of recovery, but I think that rule doesn't aply to you. By the way have you even hit puberty?" I said manly snidly but faked intressed in my last question. She was obviously pissed off. She started to walk to her room, she was always easy to piss off if you knew which buttons to push, and man did he know most of those buttons had to do with her breast. She was around me and half way to her room when she stopped let out a deep breathe and turned around.

"Soul one day I won't be here. One day you won't see me anymore. And one day you'll see how much you'll miss me." She said that as if that day would be soon I was nervious, but I couldn't let it slide.

"Haha. Who in their right mind would EVER miss someone as aggresive, flat chested, a bad cook, jeolous, annoying, a bookworm, uncool, bratty, bitchy, and flat chested as YOU? No normal man thats who!" I was laughing as I said it. Somewhere in me I knew it was a bad idea, but I didn't care. I really for some reason I just needed to push her away. Why? Why do I feel like I'm protecting her from pain by causeing her pain. What's wrong with me? I looked up to see her angry face, her sad face, but I didn't expect to see her not there at all. I thought she left until I heard the click of her door lock.

After that I went to the table and ate the waffles she made me. They actually tasted really good. I was about to go apologize when Blair(cat blair) jumped up on my shoulder."You shoul treate her better or she might really leave Soul-kun. I know I would if anyone ever said such things to me. Soul-kun whats wrong?" Blair was right but I couldn't let her know that.

"You're wrong I have nothing to apologize for everything I said was true right down to the bad cook. I mean she really is I feel like pukeing after eating a few waffles. How do you fuck up waffles? Maybe she should leave. I know I don't want her here. So why doesn't she just leave?" I said it sounded more like I was saying it to me and not Blair.

The next thing I know Maka is out of her room with two suitcases full of crap."Where are you going?" I asked maybe I can talk her out of it

"You don't want me here I didn't mean to be a burden. Sorry for stopping you and Blair's relationship. I was going to leave soon anyway so it's not just this. More so this is what changed my mind. And Soul I thought you were different from my father, but it turns out your worse. Atleast my mom got to think she was the only one for a little while. That's all I really wanted in the end, and I have a feeling it will be a while before we see each other again. so possibly forever goodbye Soul its been nice knowing you." She said that as though it was the last thing she would ever say. Like a uligy for herself or for me? I couldn't think straight. By the time I registered that she just confessed to me I knew two things

1. I love Maka

2. I need to apologize to her


	3. Chapter 3

Ya so sorry for the late post was moveing and lost my laptop... anyway I don't own soul eater or anything except my original characters that I added just cause...

Soul's POV

_ring... ring...ring..._

"CRAP!" Soul yelled as he lungded for his phone

"H-hello? Who's this?" Soul said in an almost panicked voice

"Soul... it's me Maka. Ya this is the only time I can call you my trainer thinks I'm useing the restroom. I know I left in a rush and I atleast hope your worried about me so let me finish. I will be gone for almost a year. We will both be assigned temperary partners so don't worry about missions. I just met yours... something just seams... off about her. Anyway other than that she seams nice. Oh and Soul be careful out there ok? I still care about you and not one arguement or whatever you would call that will change that.. atleast... if you don't want it to." Maka let out a sigh" Soul I just don't want you to get hurt ok... Crap my trainer is coming I got to go I'll try to talk to you soon but it might be awhile ok? Bye." Maka hung up

"Bye..." Soul echoed to the nothingness at the edge of the room then he heard a voice.

_She left you. _What? _She left you all alone... _Are you talking about Maka? _Whoelse? _You don't know anything. This is my fault not hers and I have to rememeber that I love her no matter what!_ Is that so? Well then I feel sorry for your next meister. How will she be able to save you from the black blood like Maka did? Do you really think Maka cares? How could she abandon you if she did?_ SHUT UP I KNOW SHE CARES! I was the one who said I didn't care about her remember? I said the harsh words. I DROVE HER AWAY! _Hmmm. Your right and if you really love her how could you do such a thing?_ I-I don't..._ You don't what, Soul? _I don't know why. Maybe because I thought she would leave me. Maybe because I wasn't sure if she would accept me. or maybe because I was scared of hurting her like her father hurt her mom... _Ha! What a whimp. Cool guys don't care about womens feeling. They date hotties with rockin bodies. She doesn't fit the bill. _You think I care? Just because she's flat? WELL I DON'T! Damn bastard imp! I love her so shut up I'm going to sleep. I need to rest so I don't act like a jerk to my new meister in the morning! And with that Soul went to sleep.(A/N The normal type is Soul while the _Italics _are the imp)

Normal POV

the next morning

"Hi. I'm Amy. Pleasure to meet you." said Amy holding her hand out for Soul to shake Soul took her hand and said

"Ya. I'm Soul. Nice to meet you too I guess."

_HE GUESSES! Oh I'm gonna enjoy killing this punk nice and slow, but I think I'll make him fall for me first it'll be harder for him to hurt me and it will hurt him way more. I just have to keep this up for about a year than it'll be complete, and my mission will be successful. _Amy thought as an extremely faint pink light went from her hand to Soul's without him noticing.

CLIFF HANGER. Well what do you think I was a little rushed because my laptop is about to die and my charger's on the fritz. Anywho reviews are like cake. Everyone can make one. Not many people like to. Ones made with love and kindness are savered. Ones made with hate and trolling are unappretiated. JUST KIDDING. This is literally my FIRST fic ever so if you review don't be cruel, but I accept constructive critisism. and thanks to angelitaramos2102 and aMMaROXx for your VERY nice reviews and thanks to anyone who favorited this story. anyone who reviews will get thanked at the end of my stories. sorry again and WHAT IS WITH THIS NEW GIRL


	4. Chapter 4

I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. I would but I needed to sell it for my brother's birthday present.

7 months later

normal POV

"Soul transform!" yelled the 15 year old blue eyed brunette, Amy.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Soul said back transforming into a scythe and landing in her hands.

Amy spun Soul a few times before attacking the kishin they were assigned to kill. Her first attack hit it square in the stomach. She sliced it dead in half and when she landed the kishin egg was already on the ground.

"Well that's overwith lets go home." Amy said after releaseing Soul so he could eat the kishin egg.

"Ya. Lets just go."Soul said after swallowing the egg.

At the apartment

"I'm not hungery I think I'll just go to bed." Soul said walking into the house

"Soul you go ahead I'm gonna get something to eat." Amy said pointing to his room.

"Fine. See you in the morning." Soul said making his way to his room, but before he did so he turned around and kissed his girlfriend/meister on the cheek causing a deep red to find it's way across her face "Calm down or you'll be as red as my eyes." Soul said patting the top of her head before retreating to his room.

_Good he thinks I'm inocent. It won't be long now. Hehehe. _Amy thought to herself grabbing a soda and heading to bed.

4 hours later

"Man I'm thirsty." Amy said to herself sitting straight up in bed and heading for the kitchen. She was so consumed in getting the water she didn't notice the front door slowly creeking open.

"_Gulp. Gulp. Gulp. _ahhh. Tha hit the spot. Best be headin back to bed." Amy said heading back to her room, but before she got there she noticed the front door was wide open creaking back and forth."What the" was all she said before she was stabbed through the stomach by a black and gray blade. A blonde female behind the blade, wearing all black and a half mask covering the upper part of her face. Through a last ditch attempt at survival Amy screamed. Though her scream only lasted seconds, because the blonde sliced her head off and waited as the purple soul came out. After it did she picked it up, and looked around the room for her partner. A blueish pupleish haired (a/n: Think a bluer hair color then Blair) orange eyed 6'5'' guy with an open black vest and jeans(a/n think of Blairs guy form in the book of Eibon - the hat).

Soul's bedroom door swung open revealing a very worried white haired, red eyed, pajama clad Soul. "WHAT'S WRONG!" he yelled right before he saw stars. The guy had punched him in the jaw and the force knocked him out. The sight before Soul stayed in his mind. The sight of his malled parnter/girlfriend, a blonde girl dressed in all black holding a witch soul, and a guy with bluepurple hair and orange eyes throwing a punch.

Soul felt something running down his throat. He opened his eyes to see the blonde hovering over him pouring something down his throat. When it was over he regained the ability to move. He sat straight up almost hitting the girl in the proses, but she jumped away in time to evade his skull. "What the hell did you do? Who the hell are you? What are you?" Soul said by the time he finished those two were gone and a note lay on the table.

Soul stood up walked over to the table and picked it up it read:

_Dear inocent,_

_Your meister was a witch. We killed her. You are no longer under her spell. If the spell is what we think it was you shoul try to think of why you loved her in the first place. You probably will think of all the same reasons you loved your first love. That is what she did. She changed her hair color and eye color so she would be a clone of your first love with one thing 'better'. If you wish to take revenge it will be very hard. You will more than likely never see us. You WILL be fine in 24 hours. I healed the wound my partner dealt you. Sorry for the trouble. You were lucky if we hadn't come when we did you would be under her control forever atleast until she got bored with you. _

_Sorry for your lose,_

_Arisa_

"What the hell is going on?" Soul asked to himself before he did as the note said. He couldn't think of any reasons he loved her that he didn't have for Maka. He compared them to eachother and realized other than hair color and eye color, and Amy's chest size she looked just like Maka. "Crap." He said with a sigh before passing out.

**What did you think ANY reveiws are welcome. This was so long. Half way I was wondering if I should split it into 2 different chappies. Well I had to get a new power supply so sorry. and I was playing World of Warcaft all night with my dad for bonding time(LOL TOTALLY CYBER FAMILY) and was tired while writeing plus I started listening to music half way through because, my bros decided to start a scary movie and the screams were penitrating my room and I couldn't think straight. Maybe the music influenced my spure of the thought writeing.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY THOSE WHO REVEIW**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own soul eater *crys in hands* I-if I did it would be SXM BXT KXL ALL THE WAY( I like kid x liz, soul x maka, and black*star x tsubaki) and those pairings may show up later XD sorry for the grammer (a/n I changed the girl's name to Arisa for personal reason's)

Walking back from the mission

'Arisa's' POV (a/n You'll see or have already figured out why I say 'Arisa's' POV later)

"Arisa why did you act like that?" Kyou asked me. He snuck a glace he thought I didn't see before he continued. "It's not like that punch would've killed him. Wait. That wasn't" was all he said before I started sprinting away. He knows I'm faster and have great stamina so he'll let me have this, and leave me alone, or atleast I thought that as I slowed to a stop and started walking. I was almost calm when a hand grabbed my sholder and spun me around. "Was that kid? Did he? Was he the one that hurt you?" He asked me his face only showing me the empathy of an older brother trying to console his little sis after her first break-up. "If he was than I'll kill him!" He said throwing his fist in the air looking up at nothing inparticular.

"I honestly don't know what your talking about. Who are you?" I thought that was convinceing enough.

"Oh. Haha. Very funny. Nice try. For a deseption expert you suck at it." Kyou said though I could tell I unnerved him a little.

"Fine. We still have to finish our last mission before we can go back to school." I whined while I pouted at his insult.

"We? Don't you mean you? After I'm done here I'm going back to the Europe, and if I'm not going to colledge all I have to worry about is my missions. Well that and Kama." He said the whole time jokeing, but I heard something else in his last sentance.

"You really love her don't you?" I asked and to be honest it really sounded like a casual question. I'm not jealous. I just want to know how it feels, and I really am happy for him. Besides I never liked him that way anyway. He is engaged after all.

"Ya. I really do. Funny. Me and her are like the Europian version of you and him if you add two years." He answered me. Then it hit me. He's right. For once but still. He is absolutely right about me and well my first weapon. We are exactaly like them.

"It's Her and I. Not me and her, but you're right. You guys are just like him and me. You know the only reason I study all the time and read all the time is because I didn't want to be dumb in school." I corrected and explained.

"Oh. So that's why your a bookworm 'giant jugs'." He said as if I just told him the secret to life.

"ARISA~~~~CHOP! I hate it when you call me that." I said takeing the book out of his skull.

"Damn your to strong. Maybe you should weigh yourself down when you go back to school so you won't kill anyone." He whine rubbing the top of his head.

"I do that on a dailey basis already." I said pointing to my wrist band which was actually an extremely heavy weight that him and I are forced to wear. Mainly so we don't kill anyone or destroy to much of a village on our missions.

"Maybe you should double it." He said pointing to his fresh wound.

"Well how did you know?" I asked looking down at my shoes.

"What that you're to strong. I get a taste of that every day, remember?" He pointed to his head again.

I shock my head and said "No not that. How did you know you loved kama?"

"Oh. Well I asked kama that once, and she told me that a guy asked her if she was dateing anyone and she thought of me. Then another time one of her bfffls asked her if she had ever been in love and she thought of me again. So Arisa do you have a boyfriend?" I knew it wasn't a serious question, but the face I saw when he asked only clearified my beliefs. It was him. It was... Soul. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"Great I was hopeing I would've gotten over him by now, but ya I am in love. I'm in love with the guy you just decked." I said my cheeks tinted pink. I continued "What's a bffffl?" I asked inocently

"Oh that. It's bfffl not bffffl, and it means best female friend for life. B. F. F. F. L. Got it?" He explained and all I thought was _How in the hell does he know that?_

So I asked "How in the do you know that?"

He inturn started to laugh before saying "Kama told me."

"Suuurrrree she did." I said sarcastically.

"What ever. Oh ya whats our next mission?" He said

I gave him a look of disbelief "You mean you don't know?" I said not stopping my shocked stare for anything.

He laughed again before scratching the back of his head and while doing so he replied "Nope."

I cleared my thought and got rid of my serious face "We have to find the book of Eibon then kill the witch who's inside. I have a guess as to what chapter they'll be hiding in, because that's just my luck." I said in a monotone voice that slowly gained sarcasm as I spoke.

"Ya ya ya. What ever. I'll go with you for your first day if it comes to that." He put his right hand up "I swear." He then broke into a laughing fit.

Why do I always get guys that make fun of my chest. Whether it to big or to small. None of my partners are satisfied. I let out a sigh of defeat. Just my luck.

**OK. DONE WITH ANOTHER CHAPPY. Thanks to 4everhere, Yukiomaru, and GuardianHinata for your reviews and SORRY FOR GRAMMER MISTAKES i only have wordpad and I try my hardest really I do. Like always reveiws are welcome from all. I think this might be my longest yet, but I don't know maybe not. Well see you next time, and I've been trying to update everyday. This was WAY longer than I thought it would be mainly because of the dialogue. I LOVE EVERYONE WHO IS READING MY STORY. but I love reveiwers more. Sorry to pick favorites.**


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Soul Eater. If I did it would be and I am updating early because I have a lot of Ideas and because 4everhere asked for it. The next chapter will have fighting and I apoligize in advanse for swearing and or grammer. Sorry if you thought this was a cross over because I used Kyou and Arisa I don't own fruit basket either. I just thought it would be funny and I wanted her to have that personality.

2 months later

Normal POV

at school

"Dude I hear that we got some new kids, and the chick is H-O-T hot." Black*star said to his glum friend. "Come on dude. So what your girlfriend was a witch that tricked you into likeing her. Those kinda things happen."_ Maybe I could've worded that differently _Black*star thought seeing his friend go further down in his chair _I didn't even think it was possible for me to make him feel more down. _

The door to the classroom burst open and a blonde boy and a girl with midnight blue hair (a/n I looked up colors online and found one called midnight blue and it looks a lot like I thought the hair color should be) Ran in and slammed it shut. Fanboys and girls alike were trying to get locks of hair, phone numbers, addresses, and dates. Both let out a sigh when the doors were closed.

The guy looked kinda like Soul. Messy hair parted to the side, a headband holding his bangs from his green eyes, sharp teeth, and now he looked emotionless.

The girl on the other hand looked like a cross between Maka, Tsubaki, and Blair. She had her bluepurple hair in pigtails like Maka, she was extremely shy (she's hiding behind the guy) like Tsubaki, not only does her hair color look like Blairs but her eyes are orange kinda like a cat's and she has an abnormally large chest. (a/n I didn't want to write and she has GIANT TITS).

The girls uniform looked a lot like Maka's too. Pleaded skirt, button-up white shirt, a tie, a vest, and heavy-looking boots. While the guy looked exactly like the one that clocked him. Open black vest, dark jeans, and a skull belt buckle. The only difference was the guy had a scarf on. Correction had a scarf on he handed it to the girl hiding behind him who had been shivering.

"Why's it s-so c-cold in h-here?" She asked looking up at the guy in front of her.

Soul's POV

"Those two look just like the two that killed Amy." I said under my breath mainly thinking outloud, but it caught Black*stars attention.

"What was that Soul?"Black*star asked me before smacking himself in the forehand with his open hand then proceded in yelling "OH YA I ALMOST FORGOT!" He stood up and pointed to the new guy "I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" The new guy looked at him boredly

"Fine. I got five minutes to kill." He retorted back. I looked at Black*star and thought he would bust a vein. His whole face was bright red in anger.

"NO ONE TALKS TO THE GREAT ME LIKE THAT! YOU WON'T BE SO HAPPY ONCE I SEND YOU CRYING TO YOU MAMA!" Black*star was screaming then continued "I DON'T EVEN NEED TSUBAKI TO KICK YOUR FAIRY ASS!"

"Really? Are atempts at harsh words needed? I don't think so. So why don't you step off your high horse and take your lady friend with you. If you really want to fight me you'll be needing her, or I just won't try. Oh and You'd have to find my 'mama' first before you send me to here crying." He was laughing the whole time. He just said he was abandoned and he's LAUGHING. "Yo." He looked at the girl with a serious face and continued. "You think I should keep them or not?" He lifted his wrist to show a wrist band. The same band was on the other wrist as well.

"I think if anything you should double it. He seams the all-bark-no-bite type to me." She said locking her hands together behind her neck.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Yelled whoelse but Black*star. Serioulsy my head is about to explode.

The guy didn't pay any attention and continued "No. He's starting to piss me off. So I think I will keep them on and if I did underestimate him then I'll just take them off." He turned to Black*star and pointed at him still keeping a bored look." Pick any partner you want it doesn't matter to me. Just know what your getting yourself into." The guy sigh and dropped his arm then he KEPT talking does this dude ever shut up." I'm going outside if you want to fight we won't do that here. Oi. 'Socuta se teculu kai seta hesaru gana ne seta derunu gana'('Should we tell them our real names or our code names')"

"'Seta gana'"('Real names') (a/n I wanted them to know a language that most students wouldn't know. Just to add to their mystery) Said the girl. Dang this is getting weird

"Kay." He replied

"Why don't you tell the class your names first?" asked Stein. Wait. When did he get here.

"Ok. I'm Heart. My last name is unimportant so you don't need to ask. Um. My partner will tell you his name after the fight." Heart said. She sounded to inocent for my taste.

"Why is that?" Stein asked looking at the guy

"I don't feel like it. So BS you think of who you want your partner to be?" said the guy while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Ya. And call me Black*star. I want my partner to be Heart." Black*star said pointing at Heart. She didn't look surprised at all. In fact I think I looked more surprised than her.

"Fine. I accept. That is if you can use a scythe. Oh how much longer do we have?" She replied to Black*star then asked the guy.

"About five minutes." He said looking at the clock on the wall. Heart let out a sigh.

"Fine let's go." Heart said heading for the door.

"kay." said the guy walking towards the door as well

"HEY WAIT FOR ME!" Black*star said running after them.

To be continued...

**I am adding a fighting scene. DID YOU REMEMBER THE BOOK OF EIBON? Well that was important. Anyway thank you 4everhere for another review and I hope anyone who knows Fruits Basket will not hate me for useing the names. This is NOT a cross over sorry if you thought it was... I really am sorry if I confused anyone because I meant for Maka to be Arisa. Like her code name. It might've been annoying. I don't own fruits basket either. Um review if you want your name mention in the bottom part down here. Cliff hanger?**


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Soul Eater. Or anything else mentioned. OK I REALLY WANTED TO DO A FIGHTING SCENE BUT IT KINDA SUCKS BECAUSE ITS SO SHORT. :'( . THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. KITTTEN!(Inside joke. when I'm hyper I say kitten after almost all of my sentances)

Normal POV

"I'd better go too." said Stein eyeing the door before leaving.

"Black*star!" Tsubaki yelled rushing out the door

"Tch. What a hassel." Soul said leaving with his hands in his pockets

Outside

Maka's POV

"HA. Oh wow . You can't even use her." I said in an amused tone. Sure I'm a guy right now, but whatevs. Dammit I keep acting like him.

"Tch. I'll just use Tsubaki." Black*star said pointing at Tsubaki. I know all his moves including Dummy Star.

"Yo don't take it to 'Heart', Black*star." I continued "Oh, and buddy I'll be ok don't worry." I said to Heart. " Just as I finished Black*star charged with Tsubaki in chain scythe form. I put my hands in my pockets and jumped up narrowly avoiding him.

"He's faster than I thought. I guess I gotta." I said looking at Heart with a grin. I held my hand up as in 'stop' sat down and mouthed the word 'off' the wrist bands came off along with the ankle braclets I had to remove my shoes to get those off though. I then took my socks off as well.

I stood up and said "go ahead" letting him attack.

I keep dodging his attacks, even after he smoke bombed me and I couldn't see. This had been going on for what felt like hours until he and I were at a crossroad. I don't have a weapon and he can't hit me. We were across from each other and continueing to walk in a circle. I can't hear his breathing anymore. _Dummystar. _I thought. I know how to counteract this.

"We call this Dummystar." Tsubaki said going back to normal. I heard a yell from behind me though I didn't turn around. I waited till he was almost on top of me. Then I turned and used my own soul attack on him. He flew in to a pillar makeing a loud thud when he hit. He stood up and Tsubaki ran to him before turning into demon blade form.

It's time I used my special attack. I sprinted zig-zag, and at the last second, right before I ran into him, I jumped up and over him then kicked him in the back of his head. He flew into another pillar. I looked at him and said "35%. That's what I used. 35% of my power. Well as of now I can only use 50% so it's a good thing your so weak, but" Then I was cut off.

"Weak? Weak! WEAK! IF ANYONE'S WEAK HERE IT'S YOU!" Black*star yelled rushing towards me. I stood my ground. He left Tsubaki and I think I'll give him one punch. That is if he makes it.

I started to count outloud and on my right hand while my left was in my pocket. " 1"

"AHHHHH" Black*star was yelling as I held up my second finger my voice unheard because of his yelling.

Right before he hit me I counted to "3" and he jumped up to punch me. I put my three fingers together and as he came down I side stepped before planting those fingers in his gut. He went unconsious immidiatly. "You didn't let me finish. You're weak to my standards, but are considerable strong compared to practicly anyone our age." I said as I set him on the ground and back up. Tsubaki ran over to him. I looked her in the eyes and said "30 minutes. He should be out be out for 30 minutes."

"H-how do you know that?" Tsubaki mumbled out still looking at Black*star.

I let out a sigh then told her "I'll wake him up now if you want, but make sure he doesn't try to fight me again."

"Please do." Tsubaki said looking at me with pleading eyes. _Damn she's so adorable_. I shook my head

"Fine. Give me a second, kay?" I said I crossed my arms out in front of me, closed my eyes, clentched my fists, and started to take slow measured breathes.

"Kay." she replied. I let out a sigh. _This is gonna hurt_. I gritted my teath and went to 75% power(a/n it wasn't supposed to be like a cyborg more like being able to go from 50% and your opponent thinks your tough to 100% and they have no chance). _This is really gonna hurt. _I went to 85%. My hair started to grow. _Damn already? This is REALLY GONNA HURT! _I went to 100%. My hair was down my back and I felt my boobs growing and my teath dulling. I let out a scream of pain. _THIS REALLY FUCKING HURTS._ My voice was back to normal too. I dropped my hands, opened my eyes, and walked over to Black*star. I nelt down beside him, created electicity inbetween my hands using my extra energy, and put my hands to his chest. He jolted up into a standing position.

After I finished I felt my power continueing to grow. _Crap. why can't I stop. 105%? _It kept growing. Soon my body is going to be a mass of energy. _Damn I hate this._ _I know what I have to do._ Soon I started to sway back and forth till I let go completely. I felt my power going down as I went unconcious. _Well this should be interesting._ Was the last thought I had before I was out.

(A/N I thought it was hard to destinguish thought from description so I made the thoughts in italics. I don't really know what the earlier part were it was like 'He left Tsubaki and I think I'll give him one punch. That is if he makes it.')

Soul POV

_What just happened? That dude he just. He just turned into a chick. Not just any chick. Is that... Is that Maka?_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. YOU WERE NO MATCH FOR THE GREAT ME!" Black*star yelled, laughing, and pointing at the girl laying on the ground unconcious. "Wait. THAT PANSY USED A GIRL AS A SHEILD?" he said pointing at the girl then he gritted his teath.

"No Black*star! That girl IS the guy." Tsubaki said waving her hands infront of her defensivly.

"I don't remember landing the punch. Why is she unconcious?" Black*star asked scratching the back of his head.

"She kinda. Well she. Um. I don't know." Tsubaki said putting her finger to her head trying to figure it out.

"Tch. She went 100% power and used her energy to create electricity and shock you awake. She's unconcious, because she is recovering from a battle not to long ago. Actually it was yesterday. Since she wasn't completely in control her body kept producing energy. A little bit longer and she would've blown up the entire city... and then some." Heart said crossing her arms then picking the girl up, and continueing. "She nocked herself out. A trick we learn to do during training, incase we were captured and tortured. She mainly did it to save this place I guess."

"Why is he a she now?" I asked heart. She looked at me and smiled.

"We had the battle in the Lust chapter of the book of Eibon. That's why were both the wrong gender. Hehe. She wasn't suposed to go any higher than 65% and she went all the way to 100%. You all must've been great friends. I guess this is sad then." She looked at me smiled then looked down at the girl in her arms and frowned. "Were's the infermery?" she asked.

"What do you mean 'this is sad then'?" I asked I must've looked serious , because she started stumbleing over her words.

"I-i d-don't know w-what you guys were all l-like t-together, but after s-someone d-does something l-like that t-they will and or should l-lose their m-memories. S-s-sorry." Heart said looking quite frightened.

I let out a sigh. "What's her name?" I asked fearing the question

"M-maka. Um she was to rough and your friend would've been out for atleast 3 weeks. Um so thats probably why she did it." Heart said looking at Black*star.

Suddenly Maka shot straight up and out of Heart's arms. She was standing in an attack possition and looked around before relaxing. She looked me dead in the eyes and said "So Soul. Did ya miss me?" she cocked her head to the side. I felt my heart skip a beat and my face start to heat (A/N yes it rhymed ok).

"I-i thought you said s-she wouldn't remember!" I yelled ok half mumbled to Heart while I pointed at Maka. Heart shrugged.

"I didn't say she did I said she should." Heart said. Maka was wearing the same uniform Heart was and she was smileing.

"Hehe. Sorry Black*star you just made me really mad." Maka said scratching the back of her head. "Um. Oh ya if were done can we go back to class now?" Maka said looking at the building. _Yep same old Maka._ Then it hit me. _The lust chapter? So she looked like what she was attracted to. She looked just like me! _My jaw was ajar at the thought.

"Ya I guess. Um Maka. Why did you kill my meister?" I asked looking at her a VERY light blush on my face from the thought she liked me.

"Oh. She was one of the reasons I had to leave. I had to kill a very powerful witch. She just happened to be the witch I was assigned. She was the witch May. The only surviving 'month' sister. Oh and after I exepted, well about a month after I exepted 'they' sealed my emotions. I couldn't feel any emotion at all. I was hallow. I've been having an overload of emotion recently, and in my fit of well I don't know how to explain it. I just wanted to help and do things and all that. I kinda made cookies..." She was now smileing sheepishly now.

"You. Made. Cookies? Hahaha..." I burst into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" She huffed.

"N-nothing. Nothing. You were just talking about killing and went to cookies. Plus you just never used to bake." I said nerviously. _How can I be over her killing my girlfriend already? Is it because I love Maka and never really loved Amy I mean May? Was it all really just a trick? _I thought while I scratched the back of my head.

"Fine, but you never answered my question. Did you miss me?" she looked really sad.

"Nope." I said crossing my arms and turned my face to the side and up. That is until I opened one eye winked at her, turned my head around, and then gave her a toothy smile.

"DUDE!" an unfarmiliar voice said. I looked and were Heart had been standing. There was now the guy who decked me. "If you don't really say how you feel you might lose her forever. I went through the EXACT same thing with my Fiancée! Now tell her how you really feel!" Heart was yelling at me and pointing to his ring and then Maka while saying Fiancée and her.

I replied "Fine! Maka I..."

To be continued

**Cliff hanger? Well the next one will be up soon. Sorry it's this late in the day I just passed out for like 4 hours so ya. Thank you 4everhere and xanimecookie101x for your reveiws... NO NEED TO WORRY. I had been working all day and was up till 2am. I like to think you guys like that I update almost every day, because I'm writing another story and am WAY further in this. um THE MOST REVIEWS AWARD GOES TO *drum roll* 4everhere!*cheering and clapping* Oh sorry everyone else better luck next time.(LOL) HOW WAS IT? Reviews are thanked and I have a special chappy at the end that has absolutely nothing to do with the story. Sugestions on it? Requests for guest staring on it? SAY IT IN THE REVIEWS PLZ. HOLY CRAP LONGEST ONE YET. In the MORTAL words of Black*star "YAHOOOOO!"**


	8. The conclusion?

Me: *crying*

Soul:Uncool

Maka:MAKA CHOP

Me: T-thank you

4everhere: NO Tomboy123 doesn't own Soul Eater. That's why she's crying. Though she does own Heart, Claire, and Connor...

Me:T-thank you... HOW'D YOU GET IN MY DISCLAIMER.

4everhere: You invited me so I could get my award remember.

Me: Oh yay*scratches back of head* *gives very shiny award*well back to the story.

Black*star+4everhere: YAHOOO!

Soul's POV

"Fine. Maka I did miss you." I said looking at her and crossing my arms. Before I knew it I was pulled into a hug. I looked down to see a crying Maka clinging to me. I hugged her back."Guess this means I owe you an apology, huh?" I asked holding her tighter. She only nodded into my chest. "I'm sorry." I said not noticing the smile on my face.

"Oh how cute... Now. If the fight is over we need to return to class." said Stein turning the screw in his head. I noticed my slight blush as me and Maka flew apart.

"HAI!" said me, Tsubaki, Maka, and Heart.

"NO ONE TELLS THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WHAT TO DO!" Black*star yelled before laughing in some kind of self triumph

"I believe I just did Black*star."said Stein walking back to the classroom. He waved his hand behind him before continueing "So unless you kids _want _to be disected. I'd return to class." Of course we all sprinted into class.

in class

"I'm Heart. This is Maka. I'm going to Europe forever tomorrow. I won't be returning. Maka needs a new partner. I was just here as... added security." Heart said hands in his pockets swaying slightly back and forth while speaking. Maka glanced at me and I blushed slightly. _Damn I'm acting like a fanboy. _I thought to myself feeling my face heat up.

"I made a snack for the class. If it's ok with Professor Stein." Maka said looking at the stitched man with pleading eyes(A/N Her not him).

"Fine. What are they?" Stein said faining interest and waving a hand in front of his face.

"Cookies." Maka said plainly. She held a black bag in her right hand. She opened it and popped it up. Making its contents fly in the air. Out of nowhere she jumped up, spun around, while extending her legs out. Cookies landed in front of every student and the teacher. Maka took a bite out of her's and blushed while saying. "This sure beats the hell out of all the crap we've had to eat on missions."

"Hey I thought you liked fried fish?" Heart said a poute on his face.

"NOT TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT!" Maka yelled before she started to poute. I took a bite out of my cookie and smiled. _They are actually good. Heck these are pretty cool._ I thought smileing inwardly. "So how do you guys like them?" she asked looking around the room til she locked eyes on me. I smiled and gave her a nod, and in turn she blushed slightly.

"THESE ARE DELICIOUS! I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR AM SATISFIED WITH YOUR COOKING!" Black*star yelled pointing to Maka

"Well thank you Black*star." Maka said smileing even bigger. If I didn't know better I'd be jealous. That and being jealous isn't cool.

"Well class are you done with snack time? Then let's get back to class." Stein said turning the bolt in his head.

"HAI!" the class said in unison

"So what happened to the other hotty?" asked Claire eyeing Heart while licking her lips. Claire is a pink haired, blue eyed, valley girl. She flirts with ANY guy she deams hot. I even saw her pull a couple who were making out apart so she could ask the guy to rub sunblock on her back, needless to say the couple walked off red faced one in ambarassment the other in anger. She always wears a light blue tank top that hangs to low and a pink mini skirt.

"I was thinking the same thing." replied Connor eyeing Maka up and down. Connor is a black haired, violet eyed, prick. He dates a girl till they have 'intimate relations' then he dumps her, once he broke up with a girl during prom because he got his conquest. He always wears a black polo shirt with a skull logo on the left side of his chest and a torn pair on jeans.

"Actually the hotties your refering to are us. We had lingering side affects from a fight. Hands off my friend unless your dateing and she allows it. If you try anything against her will I will not hesitate to kill you. Although my voice sounds monotone I really mean what I say. I will only trust one guy with her and you aren't him." Heart said he had an I-don't-care voice and was slouching he also pointed at Connor when he said 'you aren't him'

I couldn't help but laugh along with Black*star, Liz, and Patty. Maka was bright red. Connor looked PISSED. "WHY THE HELL ARE 'YOU' LAUGHING?" He screamed pointing at me or maybe Black*star. "You honestly think the 'guy' thats he trusts isn't him, or for that matter you?" he asked running his one of his hands through his hair.

"Yep." I said plainly. I gave him a bored look then continued "I know for a fact he doesn't 'like like' Maka. You want specifics ask him."

Connor looked at Heart with a confused look. Then Claire spoke "What she not as 'willing' as you'd like, or does she just stink in that subject?" _How can she be so straight forward _I mentally asked myself _That's right she's easy. I almost forgot._ I thought mentally slapping myself

"Sorry I'm not a whore." Maka said calmly looking Claire straight in the eyes

"Somebodies menstrating~" Claire shot back

"If you want to keep breathing I'd stop right there." Maka said with the same calm tone, but she was clentching her fists.

"HA. You and what army?" Claire asked obviously amused. Maka sat on the ground pulled off her boots and then her socks revealing ankle braclets. She mouthed something, and then the braclets on her ankles and wrists came off. Then she was gone. I looked around the room stoping on Claire. Claire was in the air being choked by Maka. Maka was only useing on hand to choke her. She smirked then said "Who said I needed an army to stop you from breathing?" Maka dropped Claire then in the blink of an eye was back on the ground floor pulling her blaclets, socks, and boots back on.

"Maaaaaakkkkkkaaaaaaa~. You no better than to lose control like that." Heart whinned. Maka just stuck her tongue out.

"Bitch!" Claire yelled finally catching her breathe.

"Sorry hottie I'm going to have to cut your pretty little face off now." Connor said holding his hand out and catching Claire's weapon form in his hand. "Your up against more than you could ever imagine. I Connor Leafe the demon sword meister shall kill you were you sta" before he could finish Maka was out of her gear again and holding a double scythe in her hands. A completely unreadable look on her face. Connor looked terriefied.

"MAKA STOP!" Kid cried out _That dude was a regular scythe earlier. So why is he a double scythe now?_ I thought to myself.

"BUT HE THREATENED TO KILL ME. Doesn't that give me the right to kill him?" Maka pouted after the double scythe turned into a regular scythe. "Is that not the case?" she asked innocently.

"Maka you know better than using THAT move to kill that pitiful disgrace of a prick." Kid said calmly kind of a mother to her child voice while pointing to Connor.

"Fine. Are you suggesting hand to hand? Cause I WON'T survive that." Maka said looking extremely confused.

"CONNOR. If you fight her you will die. Plain and simple. She is maybe at 25% power and coul still manage to do that to your partner." Kid said to Connor trying to stop his suicide atempt. With a glare and a digruntled groan he released his partner. She imediatly charged at Maka.

Maka let go of Heart and summoned blades on the outslide of her arms. "WTF! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A MEISTER!" Claire screamed skiding to a stop.

"It helps when your father's death scythe." Maka said her blades disappearing. "NOW! Go back to your seat, and I won't kill you. Kay? Oh and the reason he's not attracted to me is the same reason he has a ring on his left hand." Maka said pointing from Claire to her seat to Hearts left hand.

"Oh." Claire said softely "I thought." she stopped herslef and slowly walked to her seat.

The doors to the classroom suddenly burst opening. Spirit on the other side. "MAAAKKKKKAAAA! YOUR BACK!" Spirit yelled running towards his daughter arms spread wide as to hug her. Maka stood waiting. Then she kicked Spirit in the center of his chest sending him flying back out the door.

Maka yawned."I'm so tired... WHO WANTS TO BE MY PARTNER?" Maka yawned then yelled. _Mood swing much. WAIT. What do I do? If I look like all the other guys waveing their hands in the air going 'me! PICK ME' I'll look uncool. If I don't she might not choose me. I got it!_

Right as Maka was about to pass my row I yelled out "YO!" waving to her slightly. Maka turned on a dime and walked straight up to me. She bent down and huged me. _Well that worked._

She whispered in his ear. "I was going to choose you anyway, but the panicking and verbalizing it was adorable." Dang if my face wasn't red before it's red now.

"DAMMIT!" Heart yelled. Maka sprung off me and walked back down the steps.

"What?" she asked him innocently

"You just had to didn't you?" he paused and after she gave him a confused look he continued "You just HAD to choose the only guy I would allow you to date, didn't you?" Maka's face turned red again.

She clentched her fists and held up a book before yelling "Times 2! MAKA CHOP!"

"What was with the 'times 2'?" I asked she held up her wrist and brandished her band.

"If I say times 2 my band makes it harder for me to use all my power and it is also very heavy. I only can use about 10% max of my strength on a 'Maka Chop' or the resipient will be VERY hurt." she said before saying. "TIMES 1!"

"That's cool I guess." I said.

_ Maybe this is going to be ok. Atleast she and I know our feeling for eachother._

After school

Maka POV

"Hey Sou!" I said running up to him waving. The second he saw me he blushed. _Awww. How cute._ I thought.

"H-hey Maka." he said to me hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"Aww. Soul. Don't hide your eyes there pretty." I said in my whinning childish tone. I looked over to him. His face was even redder. _Is he ok?Maybe I should stop. _I thought. "You ok Soul?" I asked a lot of consern in my voice.(a/n SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SPELL CONSERN)

"Ya. What. What happened to you? You act totaly different now." he asked turning to me his face matching his eyes.

"I guess you really weren't around much to notice that I started acting like this when I realized what the feeling in the pit of my stomach was." I said shading my eyes like he did.

"What do you mean?" He asked

"When I realized I loved you." I said plainly. _Great now my face is red too._ I let out a sigh looked up at the sky and continued "You were dating so much when I realized it I was to scared to tell you. I was sure you'd leave me soon after your insults got worse. Much worse. Soon a day wouldn't go by that you didn't make me cry, but I was still happy you were with me." my voice broke several times as tears poured down my face and my voice became a whisper.

"M-maka. I had no idea. I-i acted like that, because I liked you so much and I felt like I wasn't good enough for you. I was also worried that I would end up hurting you like your dad hurt your mom. So I tried to push you away. You didn't seam interested so I tried not to seam interested. For the record I didn't kiss Blair back, but I am sorry what I said to you. I felt like crying, but cool guys don't cry. Atleastnotinfrontofpeople." he finished and I saw that his eyes had tears threatening to fall.

"Soul I didn't inderstand the last thing you said, but I forgive you." I said as I hugged his arm.

At the apartment

Soul's POV

"So Soul?" Maka said looking up at me

"Hmm?" I looked at her intently

"Would you help me 'undress'?" She asked

"W-w-what?" my face was beet red

"I said.'would you help me unpack'." she said in an annoyed tone "What did you think I said?" she asked

"Just checking." I said laughing nervicly while scratching the back of my head with my left arm for my right arm was still being hugged by Maka.

"OK." she sounded completly conviced. I let out a sigh when she turned the corner. "SOUL! Come her for a sec!" she yelled from her room

"I'm comeing!" I yelled running to her room to be greated with a hug by a very underclothed Maka.

"I hope not." she said giggleing. _This is either going to end messy in a good way messy in a bad way or slightly messy but we'll be atleast a little tired afterward. _I thought the blush reappearing again. (a/n so either *wink wink*, a fight, or makeout session. Man Soul has a sick mind) "Now!" Maka said with a determind and serious fericity in her eyes. "What did you think I said that made you blush so much?"

"W-well I. I mean I. You see. Umm. Damn. Ok. I thought you said will you help me undress." I said stuttering and my face a whole new shade of red.

"Good. Cause that's what I said." she said matter-of-factly. _WAIT! WHAT? Ok good news your not crazy bad news THERE ARE NO BAD NEWS! Hold on a second she is already in her underware a bra if I help her out of anything else..._Was the last thought I had to she wrapped her legs around me and we engaged in a heated kiss...(a/n IT'S RATED T SICKO;P)

The next day

Maka POV

"Soul?" I asked pokeing him on the nose. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hmmm?" he asked half asleep

"Does this mean we're 'together' now?" I asked praying he'd say yes

"Are you kiding me? After something like this I would never let you go." He said hugging me. It was then I thought. _Only someone who truely loved me. Someone who truely respected me. Someone who truely was a good person. Would ONLY make out with me last night. Sure I was in my underware and bra and he's missing his shirt, but before it went to far he stopped and told me 'we might not be ready for this. There's no need to rush. We have all the time in the world.' and 'to go to sleep 'and 'don't worry I'll be here when you wake up.' He told the truth. He is here. We do have time. I did need to sleep._

At school (after school actually)

Normal POV

"Black*star do you think somethings up between Maka and Soul?" Tsubaki said whispering to her partner.

"What do you mean?" Black*star said innocently

"Whatcha' talken bout'?" Patti asked leaning on Liz who with her eyes asked the same question

"Did either of you sense something different between Soul and Maka?" Tsubaki asked the sisters

"I'll do you one better." Liz said pulling out a photo and showing it to Tsubaki who turned several shades of red. Patti was laughing hystericaly and holding her stomach. Black*star snatched the photo from Tsubaki before smiling like an idiot and saying "Soul you dog." then laughing hystericaly with Patti.

The photo in question was of a shirtless Soul on top of a shirt and skirtless Maka in her bed making out. _Soul is a really stand up guy. Should I tell them that they cut it short. If I do that they ask how I got the photo in the first place._ Liz thought. The truth was that she felt the same vibe from the now young couple, and maybe sat on the rooftop across the street with patti watching the show.

"To bad they didn't actually do it." Patti said still in a laughin fit.

"How do you know that?" Black*star said with an accusing look.

"How do you think we got that pic?" Liz said calmly taking the photo back.

"I don't know how?" Black*star asked

"Funny how zoom + the building across the street = a good undercover or should I say undercovers operation. I was actually conserned for Maka's saftey and if Soul pushed her me and Patti were going to show up for unexpected visit. They slept , I mean like actually caught z's and everthing, together. That was it other than the make out session." Liz said explaining in detail. Black*star looked disapointed.

"Well I guess that explains it." Tsubaki said snapping her fingers

"What?" Liz asked

"Did Soul suck Maka's neck?" Tsubaki asked

"No. Why?" Liz answered.

"Maka had a hicky that's why. I guess they had a morning session too." Tsubaki said giggleing

"I guess so." Liz said now in deep thought If

**SORRY IT'S LATE! Ok now I think that's a conclusive ending don't you. If you want more review and say not I still have my having nothing to do with the story chappy to do SO. um everyone who's reveiwed tell me your fav character (one you'd like to be with) or pairing (I understand there will be over lapping so if you like I don't know BxT I can MAKE SURE that's there or atleast have them kiss.(if it's KxM I can have them kiss or something)(WAIT if your for KxM why are you reading a SoMa?) any way if you have a fan crush on a side character (fear, justin, ox, excalibur, ect.) I can almost without a doute have you date/ marry/ kiss them. NOW I really am sorry but the last or atleast my next update won't be up till atleast thursday (I think I said this earlier) I'm visiting my aunt in Chicago and stayed up for like two hours typeing this. Am so tired right now. is like 3 am... GOOD NIGHT/GOOD MORNING i guess**


	9. Almost done

DON'T OWN SOUL EATER ;P. Ok so I had a review asking for an interigation so eat your heart out RebelAngel91210. OH and I = sorry if this isn't what you had in mind cause the second I read that review I thought of this AND I'm sorry this is so late I was in Chicago and I think I mensioned this, but if I didn't I am really sorry, and yesturday my mom made me give my computer to my brother's friend so he could play a video game. I AM SORRY!:(

Soul and Maka's apartment~ Saturday 8 am

Normal POV

"SOUL! DUDE WERE ARE YOU?" Black*star yelled crashing through the front door. Soul came tumbleing out of his room seconds later. He imediatly was his usualy calm and cool self. _Hehe! I bet he was makeing out with Maka again._ Black*star thought with a goofy smile on his face.

"I coulda sworn I locked that howed you get in?" Soul said pointing to the door

"I'm sorry I tried to stop him, really I did." Tsubaki said with a face the read please don't kill me.

"Fine ok. Why're you guys here?" Soul replied while putting his hands in his pockets

"OH? YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER?" Black*star yelled pointing a finger a Soul

"Hell if I know what you're talking about." Soul said with a shrug

"Where's Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked looking around

"Ya Soul. Were?" Black*star said with a sly grin

"Huh?" Soul said looking around as well "She's around here somewhere." Soul sighed in defeat. "Maybe she's with her dad?" Soul thought outloud _Ya right! I practically walked... ran in on them. Wonder how much more of this they can take?_ Black*star thought while his face went from annoyed to bewildered (a/n Bewildered be-will-der-d basically means confused but that sounded a little to over used for my taste so ya END VOCAB. LESSON)

"RiIiGght Soul. With her dad." Black*star said with a 'knowing' look

"What are you getting at?" Soul said annoyance evident in his vioce.

"Nothin..." Black*star said pushing his index fingers together anime style and a look of defeat on his face. As if on cue Maka came out of her room in a tank top and pajama shorts rubbing her eyes.

"Oh hey guys." She said with a yawn. "When did you get here?"

"Just got here actually." Tsubaki said a smile on her face

"Oi! I thought you had to go have lunch with your dad or something." Soul said looking annoyed again.

"Was that today?" Maka said putting her finger to her chin then tapped it a few times before continueing "I guess I forgot." she said with a shrug. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"W-won't your dad be worried about you?" Tsubaki said nerviously

"Let him suffer." Maka said coldly while looking away. Everyone else sweatdropped.

"WHAT DID HE DO THAT WAS SO BAD?" Black*star yelled accusinly while pointing a finger at Maka, and for a second everyone else in the room had the same thought _IS HE STUPID! _

"What did he do?" Maka said softly shading her eyes with her bangs "What did he do?" geting louder and slowly raising her head "WHAT DID HE DO?" Maka screamed at Black*star who in turn went to his knees and begged for forgivness. Maka took a few deep breaths before continueing "Sorry for getting so mad Black*star it's just a painful memory thats all. To make it a short answer let's just say he was disloyal to my mother."

"Oh ya." was all Black*star said

"WELL I FEEL BETTER!" Maka yelled throwing her fist in the air

"T-that's good. So Maka-chan are you ready?" Tsubaki said nerviously

"Ready? For what?" Maka asked

"For girls day/night out. We're going to go have fun with Liz-chan and Patti-chan while Black*star, Kid, and Soul have a guy's day/night out." Tsubaki explained then continued with hearts in her eyes "CAN I HELP DRESS YOU?"

"Um... Sure?" Maka said nerviously. _Poor girl doesn't know what she just got herself into. _Black*star thought

"Soul, you ready?" Black*star said looking over at Soul as Tsubaki dragged Maka away

"I guess. If we're only going to play basketball and hit the arcade. Just let me grab a spare." Soul said with a shrug before walking to his room. He came out and said "Kay let's go."

"SWEET!" Black*star said before muffled yells, swears, and other things were coming from Maka's room."We better get outta here before she's done. Unless you want to look like an albino Ken doll." Black*star finished before bolting for the door with Soul on his heels.

INSIDE THE ROOM

Maka POV

"W-what're you doing Tsubaki-chan?" Maka said as she was strapped to her studying chair.

"Waiting." Tsubaki said plainly _WAITING? W-WAITING FOR WHAT? _I thought and on cue the doorbell rang. Tsubaki left and returned with the Thomson sisters Liz and Patti.

"H-hi guys. Mind telling me why I'm strapped up?" I said nerviously

"So we can give you a 'Maka make-over'." Liz said simply.

I gulped "How will I change if I'm straped?" I said then a smirk grew on Liz's face and then Patti turned into her pistol form.

"Tsubaki had to wait for us so we could make sure you couldn't runaway." Liz said while she pointed Patti at me. "Go ahead Tsubaki."

"S-sorry Maka-chan, but this is for your own good. I'll work fast so it'll be over soon. Please don't hate me." Tsubaki said trying to be reasuring I guess.

"I could never hate you Tsubaki-chan, but if Liz's finger slips I will never forgive her." I said glaring at Liz.

"Hmmm. Green should work." Tsubaki said to herself

"After your done getting dressed and are back in the chair I'll work on your make-up and nails, Patti will do your hair, and Tsubaki will be getting your shoes and accesories. We sould be done fast." Liz said waving a hand and trying to sound reasuring too.

"Fine just hurry up. Oh, and don't expect flirting if I get hit on." I said pouting

"Awww, but Maka-chan what's the point if you don't flirt?" Patti said in her VERY little kidish voice.

"I will only flirt with ONE guy and no that doesn't mean the first one to flirt with me. It means I'll only flirt with one guy on this planet. Period. End of descusion." I said elling my cheeks heat up. Liz and Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"SoOo, Maka's got herself a crush." Liz said lightly elbowing me in the shoulder as Tsubaki rumigde through my closet. I felt my face get hotter and Liz's smirk grew a lot more. "WHO IS IT?" she jumped back and screamed probably so she wouldn't make me def.(a/n I know I am a TERRIBLE speller)

"I'm not going to tell you." I said looking away from her.

"Oh?" She asked amused. "I think you will or I'll tell your dad you like someone."

"D-don't do that!" I said in a panicked voice.

"Fine then tell me who you like." Liz said putting her hands in her pockets.

"F-fine." my face could probably replace that stupid reindeer's nose "I"

"I" Liz repeated

"I" I said face somehow getting redder.

"I like" Liz instructed

"I like...I-i l-like..." I took a deep breath and said as quietly as I could"Soul"

"Huh?" Liz asked leaning closer

"I like... Soul" I said still mumbleing out his name

"Who?" Liz said poking me in the head

"I like SOUL! Ok! My partner ya know him? Sou?" I imediatly ducked my head down waiting for the laughter or atleast chuckles. I looked up to see Liz wide eyed along with her sister who was now in human form and Tsubaki. "What?" I said annoyed

"Y-you actually said it..." Liz said in a low voice.

"And?" I said just as annoyed "Tsubaki what are you picking out?" I asked tilting my head so I could see her.

"Oh! Um well I was thinking this." Tsubaki said holding up a dress that looked like a green version of my black room dress. Except it had straps and not the clingy fabric that held up the black room version up.

"That's sure to get attention. Oh and did I forget to mension that we're having dinner with the boys . If you want out of those straps you'll tell Soul you like him. In front of everybody." Liz said

"That's to cruel. Atleast let me tell him in private. W-what if he..."I said in a quiet vioce

"Maka, I'm positive Soul feels the same way." Tsubaki said in a soft voice then the thought hit Liz and Tsubaki like a steam roller. _What if that girl wasn't Maka!_

"Fine you tell him in private then if he excepts you, you have to tell ALL of our group that you guys are dating now." Liz said

"Except your dad."Tsubaki corrected.

"F-fine." I said in a quiet voice "But I know who he likes. It would be a waste of time." I let a tear roll down my face. _Well I DO know who he likes. _I thought to myself.

"You'll never know unless you try." Patti said. Everyone in the room gaped at her.

"W-when did you get so insightful sis?" Liz said still staring.

"From you." Patti said with a giggle.

"Ok..." Liz said

"Patti-chan is right Maka-chan. You'll never know unless you try." Tsubaki said suportivly

"So I guess you'll be telling Black*star you like him and you'll be telling Kid you like him." I said pointing from Tsubaki to Liz. Both turned several shades of red. "What you thought I didn't notice. You guys blush when they look at you intently, you steal glances when you think no one's looking, and you are blushing right now." I explained. They looked at each other.

"W-when did you see me looking at Kid?" Liz said

"Usually around first period bell ending around last bell of the day and sometimes when you guys visit." I said nonchalantly

"Wait a second. Why were you watching me?" Liz said accusingly

"Well I knew you liked someone, and I made a game out of it. You both do those things rather often and every time I catch you I make a check under either the left for Liz or the right for Tsubaki. Which ever has the most checks determines who will decide on dinner Soul for the left or me on the right." I said still nonchalantly "And to be perfectly honest because of the game I can tell when your on your period."

"HOW!" both Liz and Tsubaki yelled

"Well Tsubaki your not really interested in boys that much so you don't look as often, While Liz gets nervious and looks to often. Here's and example: Say Liz glanced at Kid about 35 times on Friday then on Monday she is a lot more obvious with it and glances 75 times. Obviously Liz is on her period. Here's another: Say Tsubaki glanced at/ blushed over Black*star 40 times on Friday then on Monday she only glances at/blushes over Black*star 20 times. Tsubaki is obviously on her period." I explained

"Wow..." Liz and Tsubaki said in unison.

"Fine." Tsubaki said

"WHAT?" Liz yelled

"If Maka tells Soul how she feels it's only fair that we tell the people we like... well... that we like them." Tsubaki said blushing

"Fine." Liz grumbled

BASKETBALL COURT (while that was going on)

Soul's POV

"THAT WAS A GOOD GAME!" Black*star said as Kid walked up to meet his friends.

"Man I'm already out." I said panting and gasping for more air (a/n already out was meant to be like he's whiped, tired, worn 'out')

"Well you two don't look ready yet." Kid said angrily

"Ya I kinda wanted to play a game first." Black*star said scratching the back of his head,

"What do you mean 'ready yet'?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Kid let out a sigh "Black*star was supposed to take you to my house, but then he called saying how 'THE GREAT ME DOESN'T TAKE ORDERS FROM NOBODY'." Kid said while imitating Black*star.

"Ya so we gotta go!" Black*star exclaimed grabbing me and Kid by the arms and running to Kid's house.

AFTER THEY GOT THERE

"NEVER do that again!" I yelled to Black*star. He just gave me a goofy grin before looking at me with puppy dog eyes before saying.

"No not never not once?"

"No Black*star! If you do that again and our lives aren't in danger than you are no longer my friend." I said back at him angrily.

"Fine." He said with a pout ",but I don't want to take a shower first."

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Soul. You're DRIPPING in sweat. Do you honestly think you can go out to dinner like that?" Kid said . "I'm already clean so Soul, you have to shower first."

"Wait! I don't have anything to change into!" I protested

"What are your measurements?" Kid asked me nonchalantly

"My what? Ooh um I don't know why?" I answered back

"Fine give me a moment please." Kid said as he walked off into the next room

"W-wait were are you going?" I asked trying to stop him, but he was gone.

10 MINUTES LATER

The door bell rang, and Kid came out of the room he had been in. He opened up the door to reveal a 40ish year old man wearing a fine suit, Italian looking shoes, a rolex, a hat that covered his hair, and glasses.

"This is the man that makes all my symmetrical suits, and now he will make one for you." Kid said happily. The man started to take Soul's measurements. When he finished he said

"I will have a pinstripped suit and a red dress shirt ready for him by 5." The man said to Kid

"That sounds perfect." Kid said to the man. After that the man left. "Now Soul. I believe you need to take a shower. Up stairs third door on your left."

"Fine." I said walking up the stairs.

Normal POV

"You ready for plan confess?" Black*star asked Kid.

"I guess." Kid said brandishing the water proof camera

They both tiptoed into the bathroom. Black*star was using his assasin skills to get close to the edge of the shower as Kid was positioning himself to get a perfect shot. Black*star pointed to the shower then to Kid before counting down on his fingers

...3...2...1...Black*star grabbed the hem of the shower curtain then ran to the other side of the shower revealing what was behind curtain number 1. Which was a VERY naked Soul then multiple clicking noises were heard before Soul yelld "GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!" Both of course bolted out the door, and within seconds a now clothed in clean clothes Soul came out of the door red with rage. "Why in THE HELL DID YOU TAKE PHOTOS OF ME TAKING A FUCKING SHOWER?" Soul yelled

Kid held up a photo and Soul looked like a rabid dog that just got muzzled. "If you don't do as we say this will be on every locker in the entier school." Kid said

"Fine what do you want?" Soul said hastely wanting to get it overwith

"Alright then who do you like?" Kid asked looking Soul right in the eyes

"Maka. Now give me those pictures AND their negatives!" Soul said asthough it was a no-brainer. Black*star and Kid just gaped at him.

"How can you be so straight forward about something like that?" Kid asked still gapeing

"My rep that's how." Soul said simply

"Fine, but that's not all." Kid said his face returning to normal

"Kay so what's the other thing?" Soul asked looking angry

"You have to tell Maka infront of EVERYONE in our group at dinner tonight." Black*star said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Whatever." Soul said trying not to lose his cool.

to be continued

Ya I know but its late and I'm tired as HELL sorry for swears, and thank you kischekka, RebelAngel91210, , and 4everhere. Sorry if I forgot to mension you. PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS ABOUT THE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT CHAPTER! I was thinking either an alternit ending or whatever you suggest maybe what happens when they read my story on fanfiction? I don't know also tell me your favorite pairing/ who you'd like to be with IF YOU REVIEW you will be in it. SO SORRY FOR LATE REVIEW AND I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK AND AM TIRED AS HELL SO YA night night.


	10. One left?

OK THE NEWEST UPDATE IS NOW. I own nocing! except um... CLAIRE AND CONNOR and Heart. This isn't the nothing to do with it chapter but that is going to be FULL of comedy or atleast an attempt at it. LOL NOW... I was tinking maybe I haven't been clear of how sorry I am so ANY suggestions on the nothing to do withit chappy will be used but I will say what it is. I was thinking a SOUL EATER FINDS DEVIANT ART (I think I spelled that right) or someone finds my story and reactions or something Idk... BUT I dedicate all my reviews to my friend who inspired me to write and FINALY got me to publish it.

AT DINNER 6pm

Normal POV

The girls walked into the resturant and got a table that would seat all of them one problem the table would be able to seat 8 and walking in they saw Claire all by herself which they all knew wouldn't last long.

"Hey gals! So, who are you meeting?" Claire asked

"Oh hi Claire... W-we're meeting our partners." Tsubaki said as politely as possible

"Oh goody they're all hot! Can I join you? You must have a table for 8 and there's only 7 of you." Claire said clapping her hands

"Sorry girly this is an important meeting that we're going to eat at not some akward date." Liz said annoyed

"Oh? Then why are you all dressed nice and why does Maka look pretty for once?" Claire asked condesendingly. "The only good thing about her is that taky dress."

Maka let out a sigh "I really want to kill you and if you didn't notice I'm not wearing my restrantes so I could easily kill you. I'm giving you fair warning. So if you keep it up I WILL hurt you." Maka said calmly

"Oh? In this public a place?" Claire said still in her condesending tone

"I've killed in more crowded a place and made it look like an accident. Your one good hit away from an obliterated heart, and don't think there is safety in numbers around me, because you won't even see me coming." Maka said trying to control her anger

"It's cute how you think I'm that weak. Hehehe. Wow it's actually funny how BAD you look." Claire said looking Maka up and down "Your disgusting! Maybe I should just send the angry mob to come and kill the thing from the black lagoon."

"It's the creature from the black lagoon, and no matter how hard you try I KNOW I'm pretty and I have more selfconfidence then you. So go back to your 'butt buddy' I mean partner of yours or to that brothel you call a home and cry yourself to sleep before I kill you." Maka said smiling

A smack was heard throw out the resturant. There stood Claire holding her red hand laughing before spitting in Maka's face. "Bitch!" Claire yelled laughing at her before she and Maka were gone in a flash of green.

The group of girls continued to the table except for Tsubaki who stood by the door so she could show Maka and the boys were the table was. The boys showed up within a few minutes with still no sign of Maka. "Yo Tsubaki what's up?" Black*star said casually

"Oh nothing much. Maka got into an... 'arguement' with Claire and it ended with Claire slapping her across the face, spitting in her face, and then calling her a... um... bitch very loudly. After that they both disapeared. I think Maka will be back soon though." Tsubaki said nerviously.

"Wouldn't be so sure." Connor said walking into the resturant. Before he could explain Maka walked into the resturant calmly with a smile on her face a hand shaped red mark on the left side of it.

"Hi guys." Maka said waving. "What are you guys talking about." she said walking up to them

"Um. Is Claire ok?" Connor asked looking worried

"Well she is only unconsious, but I don't think she will be able to eat solid food for a while." Maka said scratching the back of her head.

"So... You a dominatrix?" Connor asked

"Huh?" Maka asked looking confused

"Are you the dominate one in bed?" Connor refrased his question

"I-i'm a virgin." Maka said back

"Not from what I've heard." Connor said with a sly smile Maka on the other hand looking very confused.

"Who says otherwise?" Maka asked extremely confused

"Well it's all around school ya slut. Hehe, and if it's not it will be. Oh and you were terrible." Connor said with a smirk

"WAIT! What?" Maka asked looking both confused and pissed. When the words clicked together she decked him. _2% power _she thought to herself.

"Well what are you gonna do to stop me it's my word against yours and quite frankly it will be hard for anyone to believe that you're a virgin if you look that sexy, and you have triple d's." Connor said grabbing one of her boobs. Before Maka could slap him Soul had already punched him, and he was on the ground holding his chin looking surprised.

"If you EVER touch her again I'll kill you!" Soul yelled shading his eyes with his bangs.

"S-soul." Maka said as she walked over and hugged his arm trying to calm him down. He lifted that arm then he put it around her.

"Hey Tsubaki. Were's the table." Soul said looking around for the Thomson sisters.

"Oh. Um... L-let's all go sit down." Tsubaki said while she was processing the scene that had just played infront of her. Then she started to lead them to the table.

"What was that back there?" Black*star asked

"What?" Soul said sitting down

"When you punched Connor and put your arm around Maka." Black*star clarified

"OoH. That was me standing up for my girlfriend." Soul said simply. Everyone except Maka was staring at him wide eyed. Maka was laughing nerviously and sweatdroped. "Well that sounded like a confession to me. What about you Maka?"

"Um. I think that sounded like a confession. Though this is slightly annoying because I convinced the girls that I wasn't the one in the picture that they showed me." Maka replied

"So it was you in the picture?" Tsubaki asked

"I KNEW IT!" Liz exclaimed

"Aw man. I finaly got to be insightful." Patti pouted

"Hehehe. Um I guess I still haven't confessed yet. So, Soul I love you." Maka said face beet red.

"Love ya too, Maka." Soul said his face tinted pink

"Oh great! We finaly get a plan to get you guys together and you were already a couple. That's just perfect." Black*star said in a very gesturious manner.(a/n Gesturious means using your hands a lot while you talk. So he was using his hands a lot.)

"Well I have a feeling two more couples will appear before the end of the night." Soul said boredly

"W-what's that suppose to mean Soul?" Liz said while her face turned bright red

"Well well well. Looks like Liz has herself a crush." Black*star said mockingly a goofy smile on his face

"Your one to talk." Soul said while he was leaning back in his chair

"How'd you know about that?" Black*star retorted back at Soul loudly

"Geez dude. I think it was extremely obvious to everyone or atleast me and Maka." Soul said sitting normally and putting his hands over his ears. Black*star's face was almost as red as Liz's.

"SoOoOo. Who is it Black*star?" Maka asked playfully

"Ummm... It's Tsu... *cough**cough*... It's Tsubaki."Black*star said his whole face as red as a tomato.

"I like you too Black*star." Tsubaki said her face way redder then a tomato.

"Really? THAT'S GREAT!" Black*star said giving her a big hug (a/n Awwww fluff)

"So Liz, who is your crush?" Soul said looking over at Liz

"Oh um... I'm not at liberty to say." Liz said her face turning redder.

"Hahahahaha! It's Kid! Hahahahaha!" Patti said laughing hysterically. Liz's face was even redder. Kid's eyes widened slightly.

"Is that so Liz?" Kid asked while he turned to look at her. She nodded then he continued "Good because I like you too."

"R-really?" Liz asked looking extremely surprised. Instead of an answer Kid gave her a hug. (a/n Awww more fluff)

"Well I'd say this ended well. How about you?" Soul asked turning to Maka

"Couldn't agree with you more. Oh and by the way it was REALLY hard climbing out your window and getting into mine this morning." Maka said with a poute

"Well you don't need to do that anymore, now do you?" Soul looked at her amused

"No..." Maka answered looking at the ground with a blush painted on her face.

"So Maka, why were you in Soul's room in the first place?" Patti asked still laughing. Both Soul and Maka's faces turned red. Well Maka's turned redder. Then everyone else'e eyes turned to the blushing pair.

"Yeah, what were you guys doing?" Liz said accusingly

"Well it's not what you think. Really." Maka said waving her hands infront of her face.

"She had a nightmare and got scared so we slept in the same bed, but nothing happened unless you count the morning's make-out session." Soul said cooly (a/n sorry I had to put that there. Refering to the 'cooly')

"You didn't HAVE to tell them about the make-out session Soul." Maka said blushing redderer (a/n I know that's not a real word ok)

"So NOTHING happened except a make-out session that Black*star interupted?" Liz asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Well I don't want Soul dead now do I Liz?" Maka asked calmly.

"No I guess you don't... WAIT! Why would Soul be dead?" Liz said accusingly

"Because if my dad found out he would definatly kill Soul." Maka explained

"So make-out sessions are ok as long as your still a virgin at the end of them?" Liz inquired (a/n it's a fancy way to say asked and yes I DO have a fantastic vocabulary I just can't spell to save my life.)

"Well we ARE dating, but I don't think I would be able to talk sense into my dad if I'm naked." Maka continued to elaborate.(a/n explain)

"Ya got me there."Liz said putting her finger to her chin.

"Hahahaha! There's your dad Maka-chan!" Patti said still laughing

"Crap." Soul and Maka said in unison.

"Well we should tell him about your new relationship huh?" Black*star said getting up out of his seat. Before anyone could say anything, Spirit spotted his daughter.

"MAAAAAAKKKKAAAA~!" he yelled as he ran toward his daughter. He got to the table and stopped dead in his tracks noticing Soul sitting next to her. "Soul don't you dare lay a single finger on my daughter!" He yelled at the teen while pointing at him.

"A single finger huh?" Soul asked back

"Yes!" Spirit roared back

"Fine." Soul said as he grabbed Maka's shoulders and pulled her into a kiss. After Soul pulled back he smirk at the jaw dropped over pertective father. "I definatly used more than a single finger." Maka was bright red, and her father look from Soul to Maka before his arm turned into a blade. He was about to charge at Soul when Maka stood infront of Soul with her arms spread out protectivly.

"Maka get out of the way! I have to kill him for embarrassing you, and stealing your first kiss!" Spirit yelled

"No! Oh and FYI you yelling my name and running to me is WAY more embarrassing than him kissing me, and that wasn't my first kiss ya baka!" Maka yelled right back. Spirit started crying dramaticaly.

"MY POOR MAKA HAS ALREADY HAD HER FIRST KISS STOLEN!" Spirit yelled between sobs.

"It wasn't stolen you idiot! I let him kiss me ok!" Maka yelled now very embaressed and slowly turning red.

"Ok Death Scythe, listen. We've been dating for about two weeks, and trust me we've had WAY less physical contact in that time than you've had in ONE date." Soul said trying to keep his cool, but honestly that was hard with his girlfriend protecting him from her father. _Why does he always have to make such a scene? Uncool. _Soul thought with a sigh. "You do realize your embarrassing the hell out of Maka, right?" Soul asked calmly

"Me? You just made-out with her infront of the entire resturant!" Spirit yelled. Maka shaded her eyes.

"Your the one embarrassing me papa. JUST STOP IT!" Maka yelled the tears spilling out of her eyes. "Just stop it." Maka repeated before dropping to her knees, covering her face in her hands. Soul bent down to comfort her.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Spirit yelled at Soul

"HEY! CAN'T YOU SEE SHE'S CRYING, BECAUSE OF YOU?" Soul yelled back then he started shaking with anger, but calmed himself down for Maka's sake. He then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She clung to him crying heavily. _I've never seen her cry like this before. _was the thought of everyone at the table.

Soul started to whisper things to her like "I'm so sorry Maka" and "I promise it's going to be ok" and "Please stop crying Maka he's not worth the tears and neither am I."She pulled away at the last comment.

"He isn't but you definatly are Soul." She said inbetween sniffs. She whipped her eyes before continueing. "Just go back to your date papa. You've ruined enough." Maka grabbed Soul's hand and stood up before saying. "Common guys let's just go." and with that the others at the table and Soul stood up and walked passed the cause of their friends tears looking at him and were either shaking their head in disapproval or giving him a disgusted look.(a/n Tsubaki, Kid, and Liz were shaking their heads and Black*star and Patti were giving him the disgusted look. Soul and Maka were averting eye contact)

"M-maka wait!" Spirit yelled after her outstretching his arm as if trying to stop her using the force. Maka turned all the way around.

"Why so you can embarrass me more, or did you want to ask me about Soul and I's relationship?" Maka asked pointing a finger at her father.

"I just..." Spirit said before he felt defeated and went inconcious

"Wow. He passed out." Soul said looking amazed.

"Whatever. Common guys lets go." Maka said heading for the door. Soul caught up to her and grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together. Everyone decided it would be best if they all went home.

AT SOUL AND MAKA'S APARTMENT  
Soul's POV

"So Maka. Why did you really come in my room last night?" I asked. She looked surprised at the question.

"Because you make me feel safe, and I wanted to be closer to you." Maka said walking up to me and pulling me into a hug."And don't for a second think your not worth my tears Soul."

"Ya. Well that's good to know. Hey maka?" I said/asked

"hmm?" she replied

"You want to sleep wi by me tonight." I asked

"Sure but one condition." She said

"And what would that be?" I asked intrigued

"We sleep in my bed tonight." She answered pulling away, grabbing my hand, and pulling me to her room.

"Aww. Does Maka want me in her bed already?" I said with a smirk

"Maybe..."Maka said playfully and with a blush that soon spread across my face as well when I noticed how very tight my pants had gotten. She started giggling before running to her room. One thing was for sure _This is going to be VERY cool night. _

THE END? Probably

(a/n This is the FLUFFIEST story I have ever writen and this is a contuation of my story and NOT my crack chappy SORRY 4everhere)

**OK YOU GOT YOUR INTERVIEW AND I ADDED A SPIRIT MOMENT AND I MADE TWO OTHER COUPLES. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FORM ME PEOPLE! I'M JUST AN AUTHOR! Jk I totally loved writing this SORRY 4everhere for not having Maka's dress have something dumped on it I was already 3/4 done with this so SORRY and also sorry for swearing. Now what do you guys think the crew finds my story or they find deviant art or they find a lemon or WHAT? I DON'T KNOW THE CRACK CHAPPY WAS DIRECTED TO THE REVEIWERS! um ya so thanks 4everhere and kischekka for your reviews I appreciate them and REFUSE to write the crack chappy until I get a straight answer on WHAT THE REVIEWERS WANT!Tell me WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE! OR ATLEAST IF YOU WANNA BE IN IT! but other than that I think this is conclusive don't you? yes? no? FUCK YOU Tomboy123?**


	11. CRACK CHAPTER

I don't own Soul Eater. Yes this is SoMa so any implied Soulx(anyone but maka) or Makax(anyone but soul) WON'T happen. For the record me=girl. OH and this idea came from me going to do a 'they find deviant art' then I saw a message in the discription the was like Soul stop being so mean and steal her heart properly next time you do something like chapter 69. So I read that chapter and got the idea for this. THANK YOU 4everhere for agreeing to be a guest star. WELL on with it already. I really need to keep writing so I am also listening to a parody while I'm typing this.

"Hey. Why don't I get any partner requests?" Maka asked pointing to the mound of letters spilling from Soul's locker

"Maka it's simple. I'm hot and a death scythe so girls want to be my partner. Your flat-chested, violent, a bookworm, and have ZERO sex appeal so NO ONE wants to be your partner." Soul said back closing his locker then proceding in scooping the letters and putting them in the trash but one caught his eye. It was black and had a bone X to seal it. Curious Soul picked it out of the trash and opened it. The paper was copy paper with a letter on it(a/n No not like Q or Y) the letter read.

_Dear Soul 'Eater',_

_You should be nicer to Maka. If not then you should stop stealing HER requests so she won't leave you and let HER have the option of leaving you for once. It's cruel! I'll show her the pics I've taken of you stealing them if you don't start to treat her better! If you haven't noticed Maka is usually very calm and hardly shows weakness. So if she runs away from the school crying and when I get to the school you're basicaly having a contest to see who you'll let be your new partner I truely want to hurt you. Hahaha bet you didn't think this would be a threatening letter huh? I don't really care though. Well I respect and look up to Maka-chan and seeing her cry makes me sad so I want to end the source in this case you. I am trying a less violent aproach then that statement implies however since I'm not a very violent person and I don't usually like to get into meaningless fights. _

_Oh and P.S. stop calling her 'tiny tits' it hurts her feelings and inturn she hurts you. So for BOTH your sakes stop you need to stop._

_Hope you didn't trash this,_

_Sammi_

"Hey Soul whatcha got there?" Maka asked innocently

"N-nothing!" Soul said throwing it back in the trash. Maka shrugged it off and they walked home in silence.

AT HOME

"Hey Maka why didn't you hit me earlier?" Soul asked then he wished he didn't.

"You want me to hit you?" Maka asked holding up the book she was reading menicingly

"NO! You just usually hit me is all. I atleast known your usually not mad at me afterwards." Soul said looking down. _Did she not hit me so she could stay mad? _Soul thought before looking up. Maka let out a sigh.

"Well you have been taking more shots at me lately so if I did hit you everytime you make me mad you'd have brain damage by now." Maka said returning to her book.

"Um... Sorry." Soul said looking away and making his way to the kitchen.

"It's fine. I ask all the time so you probably got sick of it." Maka said before she got up and headed for her room."I'm going to Tsubaki's tonight ok?" she said before she went into her room and turned around partly to see his response partly for him to know his imput was important.

"Ya ok." Soul said looking back at her before giving her a thumbs up.

AT TSUBAKI'S

"Hey Maka-chan?" Tsubaki asked grinning

"What's up Tsubaki?" Maka asked back waving her legs back and forth in the air as they read magazines and showed eachother juicy bits.(A/N ARTICLES YOU SICKO!)

"Is Soul ok? I mean he's been acting kinda strange towards you lately, and I was wondering if you guys got in a fight and you wanted to talked about it." Tsubaki asked looking at her friend with simpathetic eyes.

"The only thing I can think of is when Soul got crowded by atleast half of his fan girls and they made a contest to see if anyone was better suited then me to be Soul's partner. Not many could even pick him up." Maka said with her finger to her head recalling the memory.

"Well what did you do?" Tsubaki asked really getting into the story and making it sound more like a 'he said she said' or in this case 'she said he said'.

"I left. About an hour after I left Soul stumbled in through the door and went straight to bed. We haven't talked about it since." Maka answered

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TALK ABOUT IT!" Tsubaki screamed. The sudden out burst sent Maka falling off the bed. "Oh I'm so sorry Maka-chan, but hasn't it come up in an arguement?"

"No." Maka answered simply"But if you think I should talk to him about it I will."

"I think you should." Tsubaki said back her voice filled with motivation.

"Fine fine." Maka laughed "Oh and Black*star you mind backing up from the door so I can leave." she said opening the door.

"Oh how could you tell I was there?" Black*star asked.

"Your never more obvious then when your trying and failing to do the rules of an assasin." Maka said before she walked passed him and out the door.

AT SOUL AND MAKA'S APARTMENT(ya I know this is getting kinda jumpy but I'm trying to establish the plot and stuff)

"Hey Soul we need to talk." Maka said walking through the front door and finding Soul sleeping on the couch.

He jumped off the couch before asking "What about?" even though he knew what it was about.

"Since those girls had that contest to see who would be best suited to be your partner you've been a jerk to me. Like I was the one ever so eager to change partners or something." Maka said looking him dead in the eyes as she spoke. He averted his eyes.

"Ya... so?"Soul asked boredly. Maka took a step back and gaped at him. _He really doesn't want to be my partner anymore?_ Maka thought sadly as she felt tears threaten to fall.

"So" Maka asked clentch her shirt and gritting her teeth before continuing. "you really don't want to be my partner then huh?"

"Never said that. So I've been a jerk to you. I don't know why I am. I just feel less patient and more aggressive towards you for some reason. I don't see the big deal." Soul lied still looking bored

"How would you feel if I made fun of you all the time and I had and avalanche of requests? Huh?" Mak asked looking really hurt.

"Well I don't have to worry now do I? You won't magically start to get requests now will ya?" Soul asked condesendingly

"Atleast one of us knows the other won't leave them." Maka said looking down and away from Soul.

"Atleast one of us know the other's being an idiot." Soul said tapping Maka on the head. "If I haven't left yet, then I probably won't ever leave." he said now looking away himself.

"Huh?" was all Maka could get out before he was walking to his room.

AT SCHOOL

"Hey Maka-senpai." greeted a girl with long dark brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hey there. I don't think we've been introduced yet." Maka replied back outstretching her hand. The girl smiled, took Maka's hand and shook it.

"The name's Samantha, but that sounds to girly so call me Sammi." Sammi said to Maka

"I haven't really seen you here before. Are you new?" Maka asked

"Kinda. I've been here about two months." Sammi replied back

"So where's your partner?" Maka asked smileing

"Oh you mean Kimiki-chan? She went to the to class already. I just wanted to say hi is all." Sammi said turning to leave.

"Weapon or meister?" Maka asked

"Huh? Oh me or Kimiki-chan?" Sammi asked

"You."Maka answered

"Both." Sammi said before turning around again

"What do you mean both?" Maka asked looking confused

"Well my Pops is a meister and my mom is a death scythe in Europe. So I got both of their blood. It's rare but not unheard of. Hehe after I turn into a death scythe I was going to try out my hand at being a meister." Sammi explained

"What kinda weapon are you?" Maka asked looking at Sammi caustiously

"Oh. Well I change to whatever preferance my meister has but I only have 3 different forms though." Sammi answered with a shrug

"What are they?" Maka asked smiling again

"Let's see. Sheild, ax, and scythe." Sammi said putting a finger to her chin and tapping it to make sure she got them all.

"Well that's cool." Maka said smiling

"I guess it's true than,huh? You really do get traits from the other. Hmm I hope I get Kimiki's sense of humor than." Sammi said scratching the back of her head

"Huh?" Maka asked

"'Well that's cool'. You said that just now, and your weapon is known for his selfproclaimed 'coolness'." Sammi said putting 'coolness' in finger quotes.

"Hehehe. Well I guess we rubbed off on eachother." Maka said scratching the back of her head.

"Here's hoping she gets my baking and I get her cooking." Sammi said looking down the hall

"What do you mean?" Maka asked

"Well she's and awesome cook, like dinner and stuff, but I'm an awesome baker, like desserts and pasteries. Helps being able to cut the cake with you finger then getting extra icing." Sammi said smiling. That was when Soul walked up.

"Hey Maka who's your new friend." Soul asked looking at the girl."I don't think I've ever seen you before, or have I?"

"I doute it I got here about two months ago and have been trying to get settled." Sammi said with a shrug

"Which reminds me were did you come from?" Maka asked turning her attention back to Sammi

"Um well the small part of Russia that's in Europe, but I traveled a lot for missions." Sammi answered. "Is harder for friend to learn customs then I so I must go and make sure she vill be alright." she continued with a russian accent throwing her fist in the air before dashing off to her class.

"Soooo... Who was that?" Soul asked boredly

"My new friend Sammi." Maka said cheerfully Soul on the other hand froze in place. _Sammi like FROM THE NOTE! God dammit! I'm screwed! _Soul thought regaining his composure and heading off to class.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Hey Sammi!" Maka yelled running to her new friend "Is this Kimiki?" she asked innocently

"Yes! Kimiki this is my new friend Maka. Maka this is my partner Kimiki." Sammi said introducing them. Kimiki smiled and waved. For a second she looked confused then in a VERY Russian accent she spoke.

"I no speak much english. I am ...ummm...how you say... LEARNING...'ya poluchil yego!'(I got it)"Kimiki said smiling brightly.

"Da!" Sammi said clapping for her friend "Vy poluchili eto!(You got it!)Oh sorry Maka she doesn't speak much English, but I'm teaching her. Hehe she can understand what you say and sometimes she'll have me translate, but she can also write in english it's just the speaking part she has trouble with."

"I understand. So do you know any other languages?" Maka asked with a smile

"Many. Well everytime we go somewhere I learn the language. Kinda like a tradition. Which is slightly why I was transfered. They said something about me helping them learn the languages I know, and tell them the tricks I've learned. I feel a little like one of those computer programs and it's weird teaching your teacher something hehe." Sammi said scratching the back of her head.

"Sweet."Maka replied then Soul came running up to her

"Oi Maka the other half of my fan girls want to have that contest again." Soul said when fiinally caught up. Maka let out a sigh.

"Soul if you want a new partner go ahead." Maka said shading her eyes Sammi and Kimiki looked at her sympathetically.

"The only way they'll stop hasseling me is if they can't be my partner. I won't do it if you don't want me to so why don't you just tell me how you really feel?" Soul said in an irritated tone looking at Maka

"Go ahead Soul. I guess I'll wait and see if you replace me or not... again." Maka said looking up at him, then she turned to the girls and said "You guys want to hang out for awhile?" both girls nodded and sat, and with that and a sigh of defeat Soul walked off toward the back of the school.

"Why don't you tell him it upsets you?" Sammi asked simply

"Because I don't want him to think I'm clingy or weak I guess." Maka answered

30 MINUTES LATER

Maka looked at the laughing sun before saying. "I wonder why he laughs. He is as far away as posible from the one he loves and he can never see her again. So why is he laughing?" Maka asked looking down at her shoes.

"Probably because he knows she's waiting for him, and they do meet. During an eclipse. Everytime I see an eclipse I feel like crying because they only see eachother for a little bit then are dragged away again." Sammi said looking at the sun then clutching a heart locket that had been under her shirt.

"What was his name?" Maka asked

"He? Oh the locket. I liked someone and they betrayed me then soon after my parents got divorced the picture is of all our friends back home." Sammi said opening it

"Really c-can I see?" Maka asked timidly Sammi took off the locket and handed it to Maka before saying

"Um one half is my picture the other half is of well it changes for the person. Whoever is looking at it will see the person they're in love with in the other picture. Oh geez I'll be right back." Sammi said getting up and leaving

"Where is she going?" Maka asked Kimiki who shrugged before replying

"Tyanet?(bathroom)(a/n all the Russian I looked up online so if it's wrong PLEASE tell me so I can edit it.)Oh! Ummm... Tolet?" She asked looking towards Maka

"Oh she went to the bathroom. Ok." Maka said cheerfully

BACK OF THE SCHOOL

_What I didn't tell Maka was that if someone is looking at the locket while someone elese uses it they can see who that person is in love with. Now I see why she acts like this. _Sammi thought walking to the back of the school and seeing Soul in scythe form being swung around quite amiturishly. The girl in question was tall pretty and had a great body. She looked REALLY cocky holding Soul.

"I guess this means I win." she said before laughing

"No fair! I wanna try! You cheated!" shouted the girls in the crowd

"Great!" Sammi yelled drawing attention to herself. She then walked up to the girl and read what kind of soul wave length they shared. "Ha! You can barely hold him!" she yelled realizing the wave length were completely out of sink

"Wanna bet?" the girl said menacingly

"Sure. How about a fight? Someone go get a teacher! Oh if I win you stop faking and ALL of you leave him alone." Sammi said with a smirk

"Fine! Lily, Toha, Care! Go get a teacher so we can start!" the girl yelled then three girls ran for the school passing Maka and Kimiki on the way.

FRONT OF SCHOOL

"Where are they headed?" Maka asked looking at the three rushing girls

"Bathroom?" Kimiki asked then looked at Maka "I going to look for Sammi she been gone to long." with that Maka stood up as well "No! You stay me go or else no be able to tell we missing if we missing. Shoul only take 5 minute but will take longer no worries just stay till we come back. Da?" she looked Maka in the eyes not backing down so Maka conseded

"Oh alright." Maka answered in defeat sitting back down.

"Be back soon yes?" Kimiki asked as she ran off. _Those two are a little strange, but that's ok so are all my friends! _Maka thought with a smile.

BACK OF SCHOOL

"ARGGHHH!" the girl cried as she was hit yet again and had the wind nocked out of her. By this time people were called and a large group had gathered, but they left a lot of space for the fighters. Kid, Liz, Patti, Black*star, and Tsubaki were close to the front half cheering on their friend half wishing he would lose.

"Tch. You no nothing of pain. I tell you what pain is and I inflict on you. Pain is when you wake up to the person you have said 'I love you' to stabbing you in the gut repeatedly while they laugh like a psycho. You have felt this, no?" Sammi said dodgeing another attack and cutting the girl's arm in the process.

_You need to stop this she's to strong! _Soul 'said' to the girl that was currently trying very hard to be his meister.

"No. I won't quit." the girl said looking around for were Sammi landed

"Sammi!" Kimiki yelled getting to the center of the circle "This crazy. Why must you kill this umm... this... girl?" Kimiki asked before seeing the girl's weapon."Maka-senpai." she said before going to her friend's aid. Sammi turned into a black and blue scythe(a/n think of what Soul's would look like if the red part was blue and before he was a death scythe)but befoer Kimiki charged she said "If you quit you won't die." the girl held up her middle finger as her answer.

Soul was sent flying out of the girl's hands and the girl was held at scythe point. She started to bawl aat her failer.

"FIGHT OVER!" Marie yelled to Kimiki "Sammi and Kimiki are the winners!" Soul and Sammi turned back to human form and said

"Atleast I won't get lost in a crowd of girls anymore."

"Wait!" Sammi said straightening herself

"What?" Soul asked back

"I didn't get my turn." Sammi said plainly

"Ga?" Soul then sighed in defeat "Fine." he said before turning into a scythe again.

Sammi and Kimiki walked over though Kimiki got side tracked by an odd boy.

"What is your opinion on symmetry?" Kid asked Kimiki

"This is were two things are the same on both sides yes?" Kimiki asked

"Yes!" Kid answered happily

"I guess can be important at times and is found through out the nature, but not many people have the symmetry themselves." Kimiki answered NOT pointing to his stripes

"YOU ARE ABSOLUTLY CORRECT!" Kid yelled happily. All the while not noticing the brunette picking up the scythe with one hand and walking off with it carelessly.

"My name is Kimiki." Kimiki said raising both her arms to shake which Kid did happily for she was perfectly symmetrical.

"I think I love you Kimiki!" Kid yelled

"This is good right? I think I love you to I guess. What is your name?" Kimiki said/ asked with a blush on her face

"It's Kid! Actually it's Death the Kid." Kid clearified

"Well I musst being seeing yous later Kid my friend has disappeared, and I must find her." Kimiki said before running toward the front of the school. Leaving Kid frozen with hearts in his eyes.

FRONT OF SCHOOL

"I believe this belongs to you." Sammi said to Maka making her turn around then stand up in a flash

"Huh?" Maka asked gapeing at the first girl other than herself she had ever seen handle Soul with ease.

"I said I beleive this belongs to you." Sammi said holding Soul out in front of her for Maka to take. Which she did then released him so he could go back to normal.

"How'd you-" was all Maka could say before she was cut off by a yell

"SAMMI! There you are. I'm been looking for you everyplace." Kimiki yelled rushing to her friend and giving her a hug.

"I just wanted to return Soul." Sammi pouted

"Huh? Return him?" Maka asked

"We must be off Maka-senpai, but ask Soul if you have any questions. Oh and maybe you she see who he sees in the locket." Sammi said after which Kimiki fished out the locket from her pocket (A/N HA it rhymed).

"Huh? A locket? What's it do?" Soul said looking into it and seeing Maka's face on one side and a whole bunch of people he didn't recognize on the other. _Does it show your partner? Maybe it shows the person you...WAIT! Stop that thought right now! That would mean you love Maka and you DON'T love Maka. Do I? No I don't! But she is really nice an caring. Whe needs nice and caring she's flat as a b-. Aww man I forgot she isn't anymore. _Soul stopped his mental debate for he didn't want to admit the feeling part of him was fighting him to realize. _Losing a mental battle is not cool._ Soul thought. "So who am I supposed to see in the other picture? You know the one that's just one person." Soul asked

"Well I'd say you should see Maka." Sammi said and Soul let out a sigh

"Good. So it shows you your partner right?" Soul asked now much more relaxed well he atleast was until Maka gasped at him saying he say Maka.

"HA I got you to say it. Wait." Sammi said pointing a finger then moving so she could see the locket too. She let out a sigh before she continued "The picture with only one person is the person you're in love with, and you admitted, I saw what you saw, and Maka saw what you saw. So you just admitted you love Maka."

"WHAT!" Soul asked

"Well see you tomorrow senpai." the two girls said before making a made dash home

"Listen Maka I can explain really." Soul said trying not to make her mad

"Then explain." Maka said crossing her arms over her chest . Soul looked dumbfounded and was a lose for words. Maka let out a sigh before started walking away.

"W-wait! Were are you going?" Soul asked both surprised and nervious

"Well aren't you going to come home Soul or are you going to stand there and think up a lie so I won't think less of you?" Maka said not turning around and not stopping. Soul quickly caught up to her.

"It's just-" was what Soul got out before he was cut off by Maka's lips pressing against his own. Soul kissed back, but a few seconds after he did she pulled back and started walking again.

It felt like ages since either of them talked so Soul broke the silence "What was that?" he asked searching her face and expressions for an answer.

"That was my way of taking the initiative." Maka answered blushing

"Well I like it a lot when you do that." Soul said with bothe a blush and a smirk on his face.(a/n I did that entire line with my eyes closed*pats self on back*)

"Good then we can do that a lot." Maka declared her face turning even redder along with Soul's

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Soul said giving her a genuine smile.

BACK AT THE APARTMENT

"Hey Soul?" Maka asked looking at her partner/new boyfriend who's head was in her lap while they watched a movie.

"Hmm?" He answered looking up at her

"Were you kiding when you said that I'm a flat-chested, violent, bookworm, with have ZERO sex appeal that NO ONE would want to be partners with?" Maka asked looking hurt

"Of course. If I was serious I wouldn't be your partner or your boyfriend now would I?" Soul said smiling up at her with half lidded eyes.

"No I guess not." Maka said smiling back daown at him and brushing some of the strands of hair out of his eye's before she bent over and gave him a kiss. Then the thought occord to her and she pulled away from the kiss looking really confused. "Then why do I not have any partner requests?" Maka asked before looking down to see a blushing Soul that had gotten VERY interested in the movie "Soul what did you do?" Maka asked before she slip out from under him and laid down.

"Nothing you need to worry about anymore." Soul said turning over and holding her close, and they both feel asleep like that.

About an hour later Spirit burst through the door yet it didn't disturbe the sleeping teens. apon seeing his daughter cuddleing with her weapon Spirit turned his arm into a blade. He was about to impale the albino casinova when Blaire ran up to him and gave him a hug before asking "You wanna play?" his nose burst with blood and he almost forgot about the young couple till he heard the russle of them move closer together.

"That little creep." Spirit said before getting hushed by Blaire then he continued in more of a whisper "I'll kill him." his arm turning back into a blade.

"Spirit let the sleep. You and me could be doing so many fun other things." Blaire said tugging his arm.

"Well if you say so Blaire."he replied scratching the back of his head. Him and Blaire headed for the door and right before Blaire shoved him ou the door her heard.

"Soul~ ... Scoot over." from a half asleep Maka then

"NoOoOo~ your warm." from a half asleep Soul who pulled Maka closer then gave her a kiss after he pulled back Spirit's eyes were practaly bugging out of his head.

"Ok just for you though." Maka said still half asleep after that Blaire finaly succeded in pushing Spirit out the door while she did that she thought _This is like those soap opera things they play at work._

END

**THAT'S IT I'M DONE SPENT,WOREN OUT, TIRED! Thank you 4everhere for agreeing to be in the story since I was getting bored and no one was saying anything I decide to write this as my crack chappy I promised. I = TIRED R and R PLZ. Sorry 4everhere for making you Russian, and making you have a accent, but atleast you ended up with Kid madly in love with you right? REVIEW IF YOU APRETIATED ALL MY HARD WORK! XD I AM SO HAPPY NOW! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED MY CRAPPY WRITING, AND BY FAR MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER. I even made it to 5,000 So I am happier WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY WAY happier. LUV YA PEOPLE I'LL MISS YOU ALL AND GOOD BYE!**

**-Tomboy123(Sammi)**


End file.
